ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת כי תשא
רכבת חוצת אפריקה: 2014 לשירותך שבוע פרשת כי תשא יעמוד סימן תענית אסתר וחג הפורים החלים בשבוע זה הרב אביגדֹר הלוי נבנצל, ישיבת הכֹּתל - ירושלים, בשיעור לפרשת תרומה תשע"ב דן בנושא :"וְעָשִׂיתָ שֻׁלְחָן" - וסעודת פורים וקישר בין שולחן הפנים ופורים. בפרשת אמור מביאה התורה את סדר המועדים (ויקרא כג). התורה מפרטת שם את כל המועדים המקודשים - שבת, ומועדי ה', מניסן ועד תשרי. פרשה זו מסיימת בחג הסוכות. מיד אח"כ מופיעה פרשת הדלקת המנורה: "צַו אֶת בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל וְיִקְחוּ אֵלֶיךָ שֶׁמֶן זַיִת זָךְ כָּתִית לַמָּאוֹר לְהַעֲלֹת נֵר תָּמִיד... עַל הַמְּנרָה הַטְּהֹרָה יַעֲרֹךְ אֶת הַנֵּרוֹת" וכו' (שם כד, א-ד). מדוע מופיעה פרשה זו לאחר פרשת המועדים ? מה לה ולמועדים ? כותב הרוקח (סי' רכ"ה וסי' ר"מ), שיש כאן רמז למועד נוסף שבא לאחר חג הסוכות, ומועד זה קשור לשמן זית ולהדלקת מנורה. מהו המועד הזה? כמובן, זהו חנוכה, שזמנו לאחר חג הסוכות. לכן נסמכה פרשה זו לפרשת המועדים המסתיימת בחג הסוכות. מיד לאחר פרשת השמן והמנורה מופיעה עוד פרשה אחת, וענינה - השולחן ולחם הפנים (ויקרא כד, ה-ט). מה פרשה זו עושה כאן? אומר הרוקח (סי' ר"מ), שגם בזה יש רמז למועד נוסף שבא לאחר חנוכה, ובמועד זה מצות היום היא סעודהומשתה, הנס נעשה בו ע"י סעודה ומשתה - משתה אחשורוש, ומשתה אסתר הראשון והשני. מהו מועד זה? - כמובן, מועד זה הוא פורים! הרי שפורים נרמז בתורה בפרשת לחם הפנים! ועוד... לקריאת השיעור במלואו ראו הקישור לעיל'' תענית אסתר מאת:הרב יעקב יוסף עלון ארץ ישראל כשנודעה למרדכי היהודי הגזירה להשמיד להרוג ולאבד הוא אמר לאסתר המלכה שתשתדל אצל אחשוורוש בעבור היהודים. בתחילה, סירבה אסתר משום שידעה כי מי שלא ייקרא אל המלך אחת דתו להמית. השיב לה מרדכי שלא תחריש ואמר "ומי יודע אם לעת כזאת הגעת למלכות". אסתר הסכימה ללכת למלך וביקשה: "צומו עליי". היא הייתה בטוחה שעם ישראל לא יושמד ושהקדוש ברוך הוא לא יעזוב את בניו, אלא שידעה שהיא מסתכנת וביקשה שיצומו עליה. צום תענית אסתר נקבע כזכר לנס שנעשה לאסתר וכדי "לזכור שהשם יתברך רואה ושומע כל איש בעת צרתו כאשר יתענה וישוב את השם בכל לבבו כמו שעשה בימים ההם" ("משנה ברורה" תרפ"ו ב′). ' נשים חיבות לצום ' - מעיקר הדין חובה לצום בתענית אסתר מעמוד השחר עד צאת הכוכבים. גם הנשים חייבות לצום כשם שחייבות בכל מצוות הפורים משום שאף הן היו באותו נס. הפטורים מן הצום: # חולה שאין בו סכנה פטור מן הצום. # נשים הרות פטורות מן הצום. # נשים המניקות בפועל יכולות לאכול ולשתות (שו"ע תקנ"ד ה′). # ילד קטן פחות מבר מצווה וילדה פחות מבת מצווה לא תיקנו חכמינו לחנכם לצום. הם יכולים לאכול ולשתות כרגיל ואדרבא, אינם צריכים לצום משום שהצום עלול לפגוע בבריאותם. # חתן וכלה בתוך שבעת ימי חופתם וכן שלושה בעלי ברית אברם, המוהל הסנדק ואבי הבן יכולים לאכול ולשתות כרגיל כי זו לא תענית של אבלות. אבל חתן שלא צם לא נותנים לו עליה לתורה. נערה אחרי בת מצווה חייבת לצום כרגיל. אין שום הבדל בין מבוגרת לצעירה. חלק מן הנערות נוהגות קלות ראש ואינן צמות משום שחושבות שהצום עלול להזיק לבריאותן לאחר נישואיהן. על הנערות לדעת שמצד הדין אין להקל ושעליהן לצום כרגיל. מהלכות פורים (חלקית) ההלכות היום לעילוי נשמת סגן אלון אברהם חי בביאן ז"ל בן ראובן וחיה שיחיו '''קריאת מגילה # דין הגמרא הוא שיש לקרוא לכתחילה את כל עשרת בני המן בנשימה אחת, מ'ואת פרשנדתא' ועד 'עשרת', כדי להודיע שכולם נהרגו וניתלו כאחד. והמנהג הוא להתחיל מ'חמש מאות איש' בנשימה אחת. ובדיעבד, אף אם לא קרא כלל בנשימה אחת, יצא. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' תר"צ) # הקורא את המגילה, לכתחילה לא יפסיק בין פסוק לפסוק יותר מכדי נשימה, כיון שצריך לקרותה כ'איגרת'. כשאומר 'בלילה ההוא נדדה שנת המלך' יגביה את קולו, כי שם מתחיל הנס. (שם) מתנות לאביונים # כל אדם, בין איש ובין אשה, חייב לתת בפורים לפחות שתי מתנות לשני עניים עני מתנה אחת, ממון או מאכלים. ומוטב להרבות במתנות לאביונים מלהרבות בסעודתו ובמשלוח מנות לרעיו, שאין שמחה גדולה ומפוארה אלא לשמח לב עניים יתומים ואלמנות, ודומה לשכינה, שנאמר 'להחיות רוח שפלים ולהשיב לב נדכאים'. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' תר"צ) # את שתי המתנות - שהם החיוב מעיקר הדין - צריך האדם לתת משלו, אך את התוספת שמוסיף לתת לעניים נוספים, יכול לתת מכספי מעשר. (שם) סעודת פורים # מצוה להרבות בסעודת פורים, ובאכילת סעודה אחת יוצאים ידי חובה. וחיוב סעודה זו הוא דוקא ביום, אבל האוכל סעודת פורים בלילה לא יצא ידי חובתו. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' תרצ"ה) # ומכל מקום, גם בלילה יש לשמוח ולהרבות קצת בסעודה. וראוי ללבוש בגדי שבת כבר בליל פורים, ויהיה שולחנו ערוך ואורות דולקים וכדומה. מתנות לאביונים # אין מדקדקים במעות פורים, לבדוק מי עני באמת, אלא כל הפושט יד לבקש צדקה, נותנים לו. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' תרצ"ד) # במקום שנוהגים לתת מעות פורים אף לגויים, הדבר מותר, מפני דרכי שלום. (שם) סעודת פורים # מעיקר הדין אפשר לאכול סעודת פורים בבוקר, אך לא נהגו כן, כיון שטרודים במשלוח מנות עד שמגיע זמן מנחה, ואסור לאכול לפני מנחה. ויש להתפלל מנחה בעוד היום גדול, ויעשה את הסעודה באופן שרוב הסעודה תהיה ביום הפורים, ולא שיתחיל סמוך לשקיעת החמה, שאז עיקר הסעודה נאכלת במוצאי פורים. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' תרצ"ה) # אולם כשחל פורים ביום שישי בשנה זו - בירושלים, יש לאכול את הסעודה בבוקר, משום כבוד השבת. (שם) # טוב לעסוק מעט בתורה קודם שיתחיל סעודת פורים, ורמז לדבר בפסוק 'ליהודים היתה אורה ושמחה', ודרשו חכמים ש'אורה' זו תורה. (שו"ע סי' תרצ"ה). וכל העוסק בתורה בין מגילה דלילה למגילה דיום, מובטח לו שהוא בן העולם הבא. (חתם סופר) # יש לאדם לקבץ לסעודת פורים זו את בני ביתו וחבריו, כי אי אפשר לשמוח כראוי ביחידות. (שם) המקור:הלכות ביום h22@bezeqint.net מגילת אסתר thumb|ימין|300px|מגילת אסתר מכתב יד לנינגרד - שנת 1006 מגילת אסתר היא אחת מחמשת המגילות בתנ"ך. בה מסופר על הצלת היהודים בממלכת אחשורוש: "מֵהֹדּוּ וְעַד-כּוּשׁ שֶׁבַע וְעֶשְׂרִים וּמֵאָה מְדִינָה". . המגילה מספר על המן, המכונה "האגגי", דהיינו מזרע מלך העמלק, אשר טען בפני המלך כי היהודים אינם עושים מה שהוא מצווה עליהם. הוא מבקש להשמיד את היהודים ברחבי ממלכתו. ןעל-כך גם ישלם לאוצר המלוכה עשרת אלפים ככר זהב. מרדכי היהודי ובת דודתו או אשתו אסתר המלכה הפרו את התוכנית. וכך, היהודים ניצלו, היכו בשונאיהם, את המן ובניו תלו על העץ ומרדכי היה למשנה למלך. לזכר נס זה תקנו את ימי הפורים בו קוראים את המגילה. * עוד על המגילה thumb|300px|ימין| ספר בראשית * יאיר חסון ב:ynet: הגירעון של אחשוורוש והפתרון התקציבי של המן - "האם בזבוז חסר אחריות על מלחמות, משתאות ובתולות רוקן את קופת ממלכת פרס ועודד את המן ואחשוורוש לרקום מזימה להשמדת היהודים ובזיזת רכושם? ומדוע הסכים המלך הפרסי לוותר להמן על שלל המלחמה - חישוב פיננסי גרוע או שגיאת תרגום של הכותבים? מגילת אסתר: הזווית הכלכלית כתב יד תנ"ך לנינגרד כתב יד לנינגרד (Leningrad Codex) הוא השם המקובל לכתב היד השלם הקדום ביותר של התנ"ך, אשר נכתב בקהיר בשנת 1008. כתב היד שמור בספרייה הלאומית הרוסית בסנקט פטרבורג]. בשל טיבו ושלמותו הוא נבחר לשמש יסוד למהדורות מדעיות של התנ"ך. כתב היד מחזיק כ-500 דפים (כ-1,000 עמודים) הכתובים בשלושה טורים. הוא כולל את כל הטקסט המקראי בניקוד טברני, עם טעמי המקרא ועם הערות מסורה בשולי הטורים. * למצגת של קלריטה אפרים * הויקיפדיה העברית מדוע כל כך חשוב להיות בשמחה? מאת:יוסף רזניק - עלון לפרשת תצוה תשע'ב , [http://www.shalomlaam.co.il/alon/?id=1645 גיליון מס': 518 שלום לעם] ימי הפורים נקראים 'יְמֵי מִשְׁתֶּה וְשִׂמְחָה' (אסתר ט', כ'ב), ושמחה זו מתחילה כבר מראשיתו של חודש אדר, כפי שאמרו חכמים: 'משנכנס אדר - מרבים בשמחה'. משום כך, הימים שלפני פורים הם הזדמנות לעסוק בעניין השמחה וחשיבותה. לשאלה זו יש תשובות רבות: * ראשית, השמחה וההרגשה הטובה הן מהצרכים הבסיסיים ביותר של נפש האדם. במובן מסוים אפשר לומר, שכל מה שאנו עושים נועד בסופו של דבר לספק את הצורך הזה. דבר זה אינו מקרי: בפרק הראשון של ספר 'מסילת ישרים' מבואר, שכל תכלית האדם היא 'להתענג על ה' וליהנות מזיו שכינתו'. לכן החיפוש אחר שמחה והנאה טבוע עמוק בנפשו של האדם, ומי שאינו בשמחה אינו ממלא את תכליתו בעולם. * שנית, השמחה היא מעלה רוחנית בפני עצמה. נאמר בתורה (דברים ל', י'ט): 'הַחַיִּים וְהַמָּוֶת נָתַתִּי לְפָנֶיךָ... וּבָחַרְתָּ בַּחַיִּים'. כל אדם מרגיש, שכשהוא שמח הוא חי הרבה יותר וכוחות החיים שלו גדולים הרבה יותר. עצבות, לעומת זאת, היא סוג של מוות. הקב'ה נקרא 'א-ל חי', וכאשר לאדם יש רמה גבוהה של חיות, הוא מידמה בכך לה'. * שלישית, השמחה היא הצורה השלמה של עבודת ה' וקיום המצוות, ככתוב בספר תהלים (ק', ב'): 'עִבְדוּ אֶת ה' בְּשִׂמְחָה'. כשהאדם שמח בעבודת ה' הדבר מלמד על כך שהוא מחובר באמת למה שהוא עושה, ואינו עושה רק כדי לצאת ידי חובה. * רביעית, השמחה חיונית לקיומה של עבודת ה' עצמה. הצדיק רבי אהרן מקרלין אמר: 'שמחה אינה מצווה, אך היא מביאה לידי כל המצוות. עצבות אינה עבירה, אך היא מביאה לידי כל העבירות'. כשהאדם נמצא בשמחה הרבה יותר קל לו להתגבר על היצר, לקיים את המצוות, לאהוב את הזולת, לדון לכף זכות ולסלוח. האם יש גם שמחה שלילית? - שמחה היא תמיד חיובית, אבל לא כל מה שנראה כשמחה הוא אכן כזה. יש אנשים שמנסים להגיע לשמחה על ידי רדיפה מופרזת אחרי הנאות חומריות. הנאות כאלה אינן מספקות באמת את נפש האדם, וגם כשנדמה לאדם שטוב לו, תוך זמן קצר הוא יחזור לחוש את חוסר הסיפוק. ישנה גם מידה הנקראת 'קלות ראש', כלומר חוסר התייחסות רצינית לדברים והתלוצצות מכל דבר. גם מאחורי המידה הזאת מסתתרת בדרך כלל עצבות, כי שמחה הולכת יד ביד עם רצינות. גם צחוק ובדיחות הדעת יכולים לבוא מתוך רצינות, ואז הם חיוביים ומסייעים לשמחה. איך מגיעים לשמחה אמיתית? - זו 'שאלת מיליון הדולר'... באופן כללי אפשר לומר, שסוד השמחה הוא לשים לב ולהתמקד בדברים הטובים שיש לנו: במיוחדוּת שבאישיות שלנו, בכוחות ובכישרונות שקיבלנו, בגוף שפועל כראוי ובתיאום מופלא, במשפחה ובחברים שזכינו בהם, בעולם המופלא שסביבנו, במצוות ובמעשים הטובים שאנו זוכים לעשות, ועוד ועוד. פעמים רבות קשה לנו לשמוח בגלל שלא הכול הולך כמו שאנו רוצים. במצבים כאלה מותר בהחלט לחוש צער, אבל צריך לקחת את החיסרון בפרופורציה ולא לתת לו להשתלט על כל האישיות שלנו. גם דברים חיצוניים כמו אכילה ושתייה, טיול וכדומה, יכולים לפתוח את לבו של האדם לשמחה, כל עוד לא מתמקדים רק בהם. משום כך בשבתות ובחגים יש מצווה לאכול ולשתות. גם לימוד תורה מביא לשמחה (ולכן אסור ללמוד תורה בתשעה באב ובימי אבלות), ככתוב (תהלים י'ט, ט'): 'פִּקּוּדֵי ה' יְשָׁרִים מְשַׂמְּחֵי לֵב'. "פרס ירושלים" בנימוקים להענקת הפרס לגרשון מסיקה נכתב: "למרות האתגרים והמכשלות המדיניות והפוליטיות, מוביל כיום השומרון בתנופת בניה שלא נראתה שנים רבות, ואולי מעולם" חשיבותה של תל-חי:ליום י"א באדר ימין|ממוזער|250px|התפתחות גבולה הצפוני של ארץ ישראל המנדטורית 1916 - 1924. הסכם סייקס-פיקו הותיר את הארץ ללא אצבע הגליל וחלק ניכר מהגליל התחתון. המושבות המבודדות בצפון - מטולה, כפר גלעדי ותל חי, נותרו מספר שנים בשטח הפקר, עד לסימונו הסופי של הגבול, בתוואי המוכר כיום, בשנת 1924 ההתיישבות היהודית בגליל החלה לקבל תנופה, לאחר שנקבע בשנת 1926 כי האזור המכונה "אצבע הגליל" יכלל במסגרת המנדט הבריטי' על 'ארץ ישראל'. באותה עת היו באזור שלושה ישובים : מטולה, כפר גלעדי ותל חי וכמעט ריק מתושבים . "מלחמת העצמאות" הביאה לנטישה כל האוכלוסייה הערבית. הכפר הערבי הגדול באזור היה חלסה.הוא שכן בצומת הדרכים לישובים היהודיים באזור. בכפר הכפר הוקמה בשנת 1949 קריית שמונה. האזור מכונה היום בחלוקה המינהלית של מדינת ישראל בשם "עמק החולה": שטחו 232 קמ"ר - אחוז אחד משטח המדינה. תושביו היו בסוף 2008 - 35,700 נפש, המתגוררים ב-23 ישובים, מהם גרו בעיר קריית שמונה - 22.186 נפש - 99% יהודים. גדעון ביגר במאמרו :אצבע הגליל - תיחומים גיאוגרפיים-פוליטיים בקובץ : "אצבע הגליל 1900-1967" הוסיף פרטים על הרקע להקמת "אצבע הגליל". האזור היה אמור להיות שטח צרפתי, לפי "הסכם סייקס-פיקו" שנחתם בין צרפת ובין בריטניה ב-16 במאי 1916. מטרת ההסכם הייתה לקבוע את אזורי השליטה של שתי המעצמות בתחומי של האימפריה העות'מאנית במזרח התיכון לתקופה שלאחר סיום מלחמת העולם הראשונה. הסכם סייקס-פיקו משנת 1916, קבע את גבולו הצפוני של שטח ההשפעה הבריטי בארץ ישראל, בקו העובר מעט צפונית לעכו באזור אכזיב ויורד דרומה עד לים כנרת, באזור טבחה. בריטניה ראתה אינטרס חיוני בשמירת מפרץ חיפה על מנת לדאוג להעברה תקינה של הנפט מעירק. צרפת רצתה לשמור לעצמה רצועת חוף ארוכה ככל האפשר. הקו שסומן היווה את נקודת האיזון בין שני אינטרסים אלו. סיור ירושלים בטלויזיה האיטלקית thumb|ימין|300px|מהסרטון בטלויזיה האיטלקית - יש גם כנסיות בסרטון ירושלים, בין היסטוריה לאגדה, בין מציאות חדשות, ערש שלוש הדתות: מתוך הסמטאות של העיר העתיקה לפרברים מודרניים, האינתיפאדה, חיי היום יום, זיכרונות, רגשות ומחשבות של Fiamma Nirensteinn. פיאמה נירנשטיין היא עיתונאית, בעלת טור, סופרת ופוליטיקאית יהודיה איטלקיה, המתגוררת ברומא. חברת הפרלמנט של איטליה וסגנית יו"ר ועדת החוץ של הפרלמנט. בעבר הייתה בקואליציית הימין של סילביו ברלוסקוני. עמדה בראש הוועדה לחקר האנטישמיות של הפרלמנט האיטלקי. יו"ר ארגון חברי הפרלמנט היהודים בעולם. העתון ג'רוזלם פוסט הכתיר אותה ביוני 2011 כאחת מ-50 היהודים המשפיעים ביותר בעולם. הקישור לצפיה בסרטון * כאן תוכל לקרוא עליה בעברית המרפסת של המדינה thumb|ימין|300px|"המרפסת של המדינה" צילם:מיכאל יעקובסון מאת : שירן שבתאי – "מורשת הגליל" מה שרואים מכאן לא רואים משם. מה שמבינים בשעה שיושבים על הנדנדה בתצפית שבישוב פדואל וצופים אל הנוף המרהיב של מרחב פלשת מסביר בצורה משכנעת יותר מכל הסבר את מידת השליטה של גבעות השומרון על גוש דן. תל אביב מונחת על כף היד, הארובות של רידינג, גורדי השחקים, חוף הים מזמין לרדת לרחוץ. משדה התעופה נתב"ג בלוד ממריאים ונוחתים מטוסים מול עיננו, תל אביב כל כך קרובה לשומרון והשומרון רחוק כל כך מתל אביב. היה זה אריאל שרון בשנותיו הטובות שנתן למקום את השם "המרפסת של המדינה" בשעה שהיה נוהג להביא לכאן את אורחיו. הנדנדה שעליה אנו יושבים הוקמה לזכרו של נפתלי בן-ציון לנצקרון ז"ל על ידי חבריו. נפתלי בן ה13 יצא ביום ד' ניסן התשס"א (עשרים ושמונה במרץ 2001) מביתו לישיבת בני-חייל בקדומים בה למד. ובשעה שהמתין עם חבריו לאוטובוס. התפוצץ מחבל לידם וקטל את נפתלי וחברו אלירן רוזנברג. בגבינו הישוב פדואל שהוקם בשנת 1984, על ידי גרעין מבני ישיבת ההסדר באלון שבות. שם היישוב הוא כשם נשיא שבט נפתלי פדהאל בן עמיהוד (במדבר לד, כח). אך המסר בשם הישוב הוא בפסוק "ופדויי ה' ישובון..." - פדויי ה' = פדואל. מתחתינו שרידי מצודת דיר קלעה. אתר ארכיאולוגי מהתקופה הביזנטית, האתר נתגלה בשנת 1873 על ידי עורכי הסקר הבריטי לארץ ישראל. האתר הוא שריד לחווה חקלאית ביזנטית מבוצרת היטב ששכנה בתפר שבין האזור הנוצרי לאזור השומרוני. מתחת למצודה נמצא אפיקו העמוק של נחל שילה מה שמביא אותנו לסיפור קרב אבן העזר שארע במישור תחתינו בשטח העיר ראש העין של היום. ספר שמואל (שמואל א ד). מספר על הקרב בין ישראל והפלשתים. הפלשתים חנו באפק היא שמורת אפק של היום בעוד הישראלים חונים "על האבן העזר" הנמצאת היום בשטח ראש העין. ישראל הפסידו בקרב הראשון ומתוך אמונה תמימה לקחו עמם לסיבוב השני את ארון הברית. ושוב הפסידו בקרב וארון הברית נלקח בשבי. אחד מחיילי ישראל רץ לשילה מן המלחמה על מנת לבשר לעלי הכהן את הבשורה המרה, ואחרי שמנהיג העם שמע שנשבה ארון האל, הוא נפל מהכיסא, שבר את מפרקתו ומת. לאחר נפילת ארון הברית בשבי, משערים שהפלישתים ניצלו את תנופת נצחונם, חדרו דרך נחל שילה והחריבו את העיר שילה ואת משכן ה' שבה. שכן המשכן לא מוזכר יותר בתנ"ך. חורבן שילה מוזכר בנבואת ירמיהו - "לכו אל מקומי אשר בשילו...וראו מה עשיתי לו מפני רעת עמי ישראל" ו"כשילו יהיה גורל הבית הזה"; ובספר תהילים - "ויטש משכן שילה". ' איך מגיעים: מצומת קסם' נוסעים מזרחה על כביש 5 , לאחר המחסום של גדר ההפרדה פונים דרומה (ימינה) על כביש 446 לפדואל, בפדואל יש לבקש מהמזכירות או מחבר את המפתח לשער היוצא לחורבת דיר קלעה. 50 מטר מהשער נמצאת התצפית. * [http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/%D7%93%D7%99%D7%A8_%D7%A7%D7%9C%D7%A2%D7%94 ראו ערך מורחב ומפורט - כולל מפה מלאה - של האתר הארכיאולוגי דיר-קלעה] טנא ירוק, רותם, בקעת הירדן thumb|ימין|300px|מטע הזית ב"טנא ירוק" צילום: נועה ויעקב חברוני המקור: עלון ארץ ישראל שלנו אזור בקעת הירדן הוא רצועה מישורית צרה וארוכה, הפרושה מצפון לדרום לאורך נהר הירדן ההולך ונעלם. כביש 90, הארוך בארץ, הוא הציר המרכזי באזור, ולצדו שוכנים יישובים חקלאיים דתיים וחילוניים ותיקים, שתושביהם אנשי אדמה מחוספסים. מלח הארץ מהדגם הישן. לצדם חווֹת ויישובים צעירים שהוקמו לאחרונה, בהם מתגוררים אוהבי הארץ והטבע, שחיפשו קצת נחת ושלווה. לטיול לבקעה תוכלו לצאת כגיחה מיוחדת של כמה שעות מהמרכז או מירושלים, כסיור קצר שיגוון את הנסיעה שלכם לנופש בכינרת, או אפילו כנופש של כמה לילות, דווקא כאן, באחד מהצימרים ביישובי הבקעה. שונה מכל מה שהכרתם. היישוב רותם. גרות בו בערך עשרים משפחות, יישוב אקולוגי, וכל אחד מחבריו הוא עולם ומלואו. לא תמצאו שם איש הייטק או יח"צן. לתושבי המקום יש את העבודות הכי מוזרות ומעניינות בתבל, הם מאוהבים בסביבה בטירוף, כמה מהם אפילו בנו בתים שעשויים מחתיכות סביבה. שווה לראות. אזהרה לעירוניים: אין להאכיל את הילדים הילידים בשום דבר שאינו עשוי מסובין, שיפון, או גרעינים אורגניים. הביקור ברותם יכול לארוך בין כמה דקות של צפייה בבתי בוץ מקסימים ועד לכמה שעות שבהן תוכלו לעשות סדנאות וטיפולים ולקנח בבית הקפה המקומי. מתאים לאנשים "ירוקים", וגם לסתם אנשים שרוצים לראות איך חיים אחרת. בין כל הרוחניים שמסתובבים ברותם תוכלו בנקל להצביע על השונה: הפלאח. בגדי עבודה כחולים, זיעה וג′יפה מהשדה. בשביל שלא ינדו אותו מהקהילה הוא פלאח, אבל אורגני. אל תדאגו. דידי עמוסי מייצר שמן זית מעולה, מעקצץ, חריף קצת ומלא טעמים. הוא מגדל הרבה זנים ומייצר שמן מערבוב של כל הזנים יחד. בשנים האחרונות הפריד זן אחד, את הפיקואל המשובח, שממנו ייצר שמן מיוחד. "שמן זית חייב להיות חריף בהתחלה", מסביר דידי, "החריפות מתנדפת תוך שנייה. אם הוא לא חריף – תבדקו, אולי זה לא באמת שמן זית, אולי קרה לו משהו בדרך". אפשר לעשות סיור בן כשעה במטע וללמוד על חקלאות אורגנית, אפשר לעזור במסיק בעונה, אפשר לעשות טעימות של שמן זית, שזה נחמד, ואפשר לקנות בזול יותר מבחנות. טנא ירוק - איפה? ברותם. היכנסו ליישוב, פנו שמאלה לאורך הגדר, סעו עד שנגמרים המבנים מימין. פנו ימינה וימינה לרחבת חניה גדולה. בקצה השמאלי יש סככה טלפון 057-8135329, 050-7411833 או 04-6060883. כתבה נוסטלגית מדהימה על חלוצי מגרון שלום עכשיו נברו בארכיון של הערוץ הראשון, כדי למצוא חומרים להכפשת שמם של אנשי מגרון. צפינו בסרטון ומצאנו שהוא פשוט מקסים. אז תודה לשלום עכשיו, ואנו מקווים שתמשיכו לחפש עבורנו קטעים מדהימים על המתנחלים החלוצים שהקימו באמונה, בנחישות ובהקרבה עוד ועוד יישובים בארץ ישראל! הסכמי קדם נישואין (לרגל יום העגונה הבינלאומי, המצוין מדי שנה בתענית אסתר) רחל לבמור, טוענת רבנית, מרכזת הפרויקט למניעת עיגון וסירוב גט במועצת רבני ישראל הצעיר והסוכנות היהודית, כתבה באתר המוקדש למשפט עברי: "כידוע, הוענקה מכוח החוק לבית הדין הרבני הממלכתי סמכות ייחודית לסדר גט ולהפקיע נישואין של יהודים אזרחי מדינת ישראל או תושביה . ומאחר שבית הדין הרבני דן ופוסק על פי דין תורה , סידור הגט נעשה רק אם האיש רוצה לגרש את אשתו מדין דאורייתא והאישה מסכימה להתגרש מדין דרבנן." הרמב"ם (מצרים, המאה הי"ב) פסק בעניין זה: "מי שהדין נותן שכופין אותו לגרש את אשתו ולא רצה לגרש, בית דין של ישראל בכל מקום ובכל זמן מכין אותו עד שיאמר 'רוצה אני', ויכתוב הגט, והוא גט כשר" . והוסיף: "אם אמרה 'מאסתיהו ואיני יכולה להבעל לו מדעתי', כופין אותו להוציא לשעתו, לפי שאינה כשבויה, שתבעל לשׂנוּי לה" . אילו אומצה הלכה אחרונה זו, המרחיבה את עילות כפיית הגט, ככתבה וכלשונה, ניתן היה לסיים פרשיות רבות של סרבנות גט. ואולם בתי הדין הרבניים נמנעים מלפסוק כדעת הרמב"ם , ומעדיפים שיטות אחרות, בעיקר של חכמי אשכנז, כגון רבנו תם והש"ך, המצמצמות את עילות כפיית הגט. רבנו תם , שביקש להימנע מכל כפייה, אומר ב"ספר הישר" : "כך אני מורה ובא, שאין לגזור לגרש, על שאין כופין. והגט הנעשה על ידי חרם או ציווי בית דין, קורא אני בו שלא כדין, פסול ופוסל". כידוע, כפיית גט שלא כדין עושה את הגט ל"גט מעושה", והוא פסול מעיקרו. וזו גם גישת הש"ך : "דאפילו במונע ממנה כל ענייני אישות, אין לכוף בשוטים" . הסכמי קדם נישואין - חלק מרבני ארץ ישראל ניסו למנוע את בעיית הסרבנות באמצעות הסכמי קדם נישואין, ואף הציעו נוסח להסכמים אלה. הדיין, הרב שלמה דיכובסקי , עומד על הצורך בהסכמי קדם נישואין כדי למנוע סרבנות גט בימינו: הצעתי עוסקת בבני זוג שנישואיהם הגיעו לסוף הדרך, לפי כל קנה מידה, ושביה"ד הרבני קבע כי אכן הנישואין מתו... גם אם לא ניתן מבחינה הלכתית לקבוע חיוב בגט, יש לעשות הכל על מנת להביא קץ לסבלם של הצדדים... לקריאת המאמר במלואו הקש כאן סיור בשושן פורים בחרבת כורכוש 300px|ימין|בית הקברות המפואר מימי בית שני של חורבת כרקוש (א.ת. אריאל) צילם:אהרן טבגר '''ח'רבת כורכוש - קברים מתקופת הבית השני והתקופה הביזנטית בח'רבת כורכוש . אזור מערות הקבורה ממוקם בתוך אזור מחצבות האבן ממנו הוצאו ונלקחו האבנים לבניית היישוב שבראש הגבעה. באתר נמצאים קברים רבים, רובם עם חדר מבוא בעל קמרון דמוי חבית, פתח קטן וכוכי קבורה. סוג נוסף של קברים הפזורים בשטח הם קברי שוקת/ סרקופגים המחוברים לסלע בתחתיתם,צורת קבורה נפוצה בתקופה הביזנטית. מסביב לחצר הקבורה המרכזית חצובים 6 קברי כוכים. הקבר המרכזי נחצב במרכז החצר. בחזיתו שתי אמנות צדדיות מעוצבות בתבליט ושני עמודים אשר חסרים כיום אך עדיין ניתן לראות את בסיסם וחלק מהכותרות. מעל לשורת העמודים עוצב אפריז מעוטר בוורדות ודיסקים. לדעת יצחק מגן קבר זה נחצב בימי הבית השני שכן הוא מזכיר בעיצובו קברים דומים מירושלים המתוארכים לתקופה זו. סביר להניח כי הנקברים במערה זו היו ממעמד חברתי גבוה שכן מימון מפעל חציבה וגילוף ברמה שכזו דורש משאבים רבים ונועד להציג בעני החברה את עושרה וגדולתה של המשפחה הקבורה במקום. בחלק המערבי של האתר מצוי בית תפילה מוסלמי קטן וחרב- גמיע ארזה, ממנו תצפית יפה על האזור ולצידו עץ חרוב הנותן צל . נכתב על ידי איתן קליין דוקטורנט לארכיאולוגיה thumb|מרכז|650px סיור ב"שלוליות החורף" thumb|ימין|250px|בריכת דורה בנתניה. הצילום באדיבות דוברות והסברה עיריית נתניה יותם יעקבסון במסע ישראלי כתב:בריכות החורף שהיו פעם חלק בלתי נפרד מהנוף בארץ, הולכות ונעלמות, בעיקר בשל הפיתוח המואץ. בואו לטייל בבריכות שעוד נותרו ומהוות בית גידול לבעלי חיים רבים. ומזמין לבקר בראש וראשונה ב'בריכת דורה' נתניה. עליה הוא כתב:""הופתעתי לטובה מהפתיחות הרבה בעירייה ומהנכונות להכיר בטעויות שנעשו ולתקן אותן", אומרת אבישר. העירייה הקימה נקז המאפשר הזרמת מים לבריכה מכל האזור הבנוי בסביבת הבריכה (כיום זהו אגן ניקוז בנוי), מה שמאפשר את המשכיות קיומה. כדי למנוע היסחפות מים רוויים בפסולת, בשמנים ובמתכות נבנו שסתומים, ורק לאחר הגשמים הראשונים, הסוחפים את רוב הלכלוך, פותחים אותם ומאפשרים הזרמת מים נקיים לבריכה. העירייה מסייעת בניקוי השטח ובמלחמה במינים פולשים (בעיקר צמחי שיטה מכחילה וטיונית חולות) והחליטה להעתיק את שולחנות הפיקניק משטח הבריכה לאתרים אחרים בפארק השלולית כדי להקטין את הפגיעה מהבערת אש, מהשלכת אשפה ומרמיסת קרקע.בימים אלו מתוכננת הקמת גשר להולכי רגל שיעבור מעל הכביש ויקשר בין בריכת החורף לשמורת האירוסים שמעבר לכביש, על חוף הים. ועל בריכות נוספות: * בריכת יער בחדרה - הגעה: מחנים את הרכב כארבעה קילומטרים מדרום לחדרה, בתחנת הדלק דור אלון. מהתחנה יוצאת מערבה דרך המסומנת בסימון שבילים כחול. שלולית החורף נמצאת בצמוד לקצה הדרך ולחיבורה עם שביל ישראל, במרחק כחצי קילומטר מתחנת הדלק. * בריכת רוברטס בין ניצן לתל אשדוד - במאה ה-19, במהלך שהותו של הצייר הסקוטי דויד רוברטס בארץ ישראל, הוא צייר את בריכת החורף שלימים נקראה על שמו. הגעה מהמרכז: נוסעים בכביש 4 דרומה, חולפים על פני מחלף אשדוד דרום וממשיכים דרומה עד צומת אשכולות, שבו פונים ימינה (מערבה). חוצים את מסילת הרכבת וממשיכים ישר לבית ספר שדה שקמים של החברה להגנת הטבע. חונים לידו ויוצאים צפונה בדרך עפר המסומנת בסימון שבילים שחור. אפשר ללכת הלוך ושוב ואפשר גם להשאיר רכב בקצה הדרומי של אזור התעשייה בצומת עד הלום (אורך המסלול המעגלי הוא כ-3 קילומטרים). * בריכת רחובות - הגעה: הבריכה נמצאת מערבית לכביש 40. הדרך הקלה ביותר להגיע אליה היא דרך מושב ישרש. נוסעים עד קצה המושב ופונים שמאלה לדרך עפר המובילה לבריכה החבויה בין מטעים (מרחק כקילומטר הליכה). * "הבאסה" (פארק הרצליה)- הגעה: הבריכה נמצאת מערבית לנתיבי איילון ודרומית לשדרות שבעת הכוכבים. הכניסה לפארק נמצאת מול קניון שבעת הכוכבים הסוכנות תסייע ליהודי יוון עקב המשבר הכלכלי המקור:רוטר נט חבר הנאמנים של הסוכנות היהודית, המתכנס השבוע בירושלים בהשתתפות מנהיגים ונציגי קהילות מכל העולם, החליט על הענקת סיוע חירום לקהילה היהודית ביוון כדי לתת מענה לצרכים מיידיים שהתעוררו בעקבות המשבר הכלכלי הקשה שפקד את המדינה . הוחלט על הענקת סיוע בהיקף של כארבעה מיליון ₪ למשך שנתיים, שיאפשר את המשך הפעילות של מוסדות הקהילה, כולל תכניות לחיזוק הקשר של הקהילה עם ישראל, כמו גם לבניית מסלולי עלייה ייחודיים ליהודים שיבחרו לעלות ארצה. ביוון מתגוררים כיום כ-5,000 יהודים, מהם כ- 3,500 באתונה ועוד כ-1,000 בסלוניקי. הקהילה מפעילה בתי כנסת, בית ספר יהודי, מוזיאון ובתי תמחוי. מנתונים שהגיעו לידי הסוכנות היהודית עולה כי רוב המוסדות היהודיים נמצאים על סף סגירה בשל המשבר הכלכלי הפוקד את יוון, שהביא לירידה דרסטית בתרומות, קריסה של הכנסות מנכסי הקהילה ואף הטלת מיסים חדשים על מוסדות הקהילה. חברי קהילה רבים נמצאים על קו העוני. לפי הערכות מנהיגי הקהילה, כ70- קשישים זקוקים לעזרת העולם היהודי על מנת לממן אוכל ושכר דירה בזמן המשבר . יו"ר הסוכנות היהודית, נתן שרנסקי, אמר" :יהודי יוון ידועים כנדיבים במיוחד למען אחיהם הנזקקים בישראל ובשאר קהילות העולם. הם תרמו לקרן היסוד כעשרים מיליון דולר בעשור האחרון, סכום עצום שהגיע לאוכלוסיות הכי חלשות בישראל ובמקומות אחרים. היום, הקהילה הנפלאה הזאת צריכה אותנו, ולא יכול להיות שלא נירתם להצלתם בשעת צרה . * עור על יהדות יוון קרא כאן סיור בשונית האלמוגים באוסטרליה שונית המחסום הגדולה (אנגלית: Great Barrier Reef) היא מערכת שונית האלמוגים הגדולה ביותר בכדור הארץ, והיא מורכבת מכ-2,900 שוניות נפרדות ומ-900 איים המשתרעים לאורך 2,300 קילומטרים על פני שטח של כ-344,400 קילומטרים רבועים. השונית שוכנת בים האלמוגים, במרחק מה מחוף קווינסלנד שבצפון-מזרח אוסטרליה. מבנה השונית מורכב ונבנה על ידי מיליארד אורגניזמים זעירים הידועים כפוליפי אלמוגים (Coral Polyps). שונית המחסום הגדולה היא בית גידול עבור מגוון ביולוגי נרחב של חיים, והוכרזה על ידי אונסק"ו כאתר מורשת עולמית בשנת 1981. רשת CNN הכתירה את השונית כאחד משבעת פלאי תבל הטבעיים. הקרן הלאומית של קווינסלנד העניקה לשונית מעמד של סמל לאומי. ערים רבות לאורך החוף של קווינסלנד מציעות טיולים בסירה לשונית על בסיס יומי. מספר איים יבשתיים משמשים כאיי נופש. * עוד פרטים באתר הויקיפדיה העברית * לצפיה ממושכת יותר אתר השונית שימושון:זיהוי אתר מובטח מועבר ללא אחריות על טיב המידע thumb|650px|[http://www.ashdod.irgunim.org.il/BRPortal/br/P102.jsp?arc=289216 המקור: אתר גימלאי נמל אשדוד] בכל מקרה כדאי להיהר ולנסות לא לתת מספר כרטיס אשראי רכבת חוצת אפריקה: 2014 לשירותך נסיעה של 28 יום ; מועד ראשון:4 Feb – 3 Mar 2014; החל מ:US$7 200 כולל הכל thumb|ימין ovos Rail has designed the ultimate African experience for this exclusive five-star journey, which includes the incomparable luxury of the Pride of Africa and a comfortable aircraft. This 28-day expedition will carry an elite band of intrepid adventurers through the heartlands of South Africa, Botswana, Zimbabwe, Zambia, Tanzania, Uganda, the Sudan and Egypt. The northbound route begins with a four-night train journey from Cape Town to the Victoria Falls. Thereafter, guests join our air safari and continue north to Zanzibar, after which they fly into the heartland of Tanzania with a four-day visit to the Ngorongoro Crater and the Serengeti. Continue on to Entebbe, Uganda, where guests enjoy an optional visit to the chimpanzees and the source of the Nile. The journey then follows the Nile northwards to Khartoum in the Sudan and onto Abu Simbel in Egypt. A luxurious lake cruiser takes guests in a leisurely fashion over three nights to see the historical sights on the shores of Lake Nasser. Then it is on to Luxor for two nights to experience ancient Egypt in all its splendour with visits to temples, quarries and the Valley of Kings and Queens. Guests rejoin the aircraft for the last leg to Cairo where the adventure ends with a tour of the Pyramids, Sphinx and the Egyptian Museum of Antiquities from the Four Seasons First Residence Hotel * פרטים והזמנות - "כנראה" - לא-כשר כדאי להאזין:נפילת הרפובליקה הרומית ועליית הקיסרות מאת פרופ' אלכסנדר יעקובסון - האוניברסיטה המשודרת - גלי צה"ל מומלץ הקישור לכל השיעורים עלייתו של יוליוס קיסר וקריסתה של הרפובליקה הרומית היא אחד האירועים המכוננים של ההיסטוריה המערבית. בסדרת הרצאות זו מבקש פרופ' אלכסנדר יעקובסון מהאוניברסיטה העברית להתחקות אחרי שקיעת הרפובליקה ועלייתה של השושלת הקיסרית היוליו- קלאודיאנית. המחצית הראשונה של הקורס מתמקדת בהצגת המשטר הרפובליקני והבנת האופן בו נשחקו המוסדות הפוליטיים המסורתיים לטובת עלייתם של כוחות חדשים עד קריסתה המוחלטת עם חציית הרוביקון והשתלטות קיסר על רומא בשנת 49 לפנה"ס. המחצית השניה של הקורס מתמקדת בתולדותיה של השושלת היוליו- קלאודיאנית מאוגוסטוס שביסס את השלטון האימפריאלי ועד טירופם של קליגולה ונירון קיסר. עד היום הושמעו 3 שיעורים ראשונים: # מבוא לרפובליקה הרומאית # המשטר הרפובליקני # רומא האימפרחאלית - עד חרבן קרטגו להקת הבלט ההונגרי במגילת אסתר הובא בטלביזיה האיטלקית המסרת המדור למורשה יהודית מעיין החיים (Source of life ) ארבע דקות Purim, the happiest festival of the Jewish calendar, remembers the foiled murder of Jews in ancient Persia. The history of the festival interpreted by the Györ National Ballet of Hungary thumb|ימין|300px|חגיגת הפורים של הבלט הקש - שים לב מדובר בבלט קלאסי